Why Me?
by Slytherins-Evil-Princess
Summary: "Don't worry they're not dead... yet." drawled the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. Those 6 words send Hermiones world spiraling into betrayal, confusion, lust and maybe even love. M just in case for later chapters


**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfiction ever! I just had to change this chapter! I honestly loved my idea….just hated how fast I had it moving. So here it is improved! **

**(Anyone who has this as a favourite and is reading this you have no idea how happy that makes me! And yes I have changed my pen name….i'm not as into twilight anymore…still my Harry Potter self.)**

Hermione kneeled on the ground crying. She looked towards the ruins of her house not able to believe what had happened. It went by so fast it didn't seem real. A hand grabbed Hermione's arm and she felt a tug as the stranger apparated.

Hermione landed on a cold gray stone floor. She kept her blurred gaze towards the floor until she heard the door close. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she heard a _click_. Hermione looked up and let her eyes wander around the room she was in. There wasn't much in there, just a desk, bed, fireplace and 2 chairs. Hermione dragged herself up off the floor and walked over to the bed. She collapsed onto the soft mattress and curled up into a small ball, the events of the night flooding into her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked into the living room and jaw dropped. Standing there was a group of Death Eaters and lying in front of them were her parents. Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Don't worry they're not dead... yet." drawled the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"W-w-what do you mean…not yet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well they have a few words to tell you before they move on." said a shrill voiced Bellatrix Lestrange, taking off her mask. Two other Death Eaters forced her parents up. Bellatrix and Lucius held their wands up to Hermione's parent's throats and Hermione let out a small squeak.

"Speak" Lucius said harshly to her parents. Hermione's mom and dad quickly started explaining that they weren't her parents at all. They had adopted her when she was a year old. By that point Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

She sniffled then asked "If they're not my mom and dad…who is?"

"Death Eaters." Lucius hissed.

"I asked who." Hermione said a bit more forcefully.

"That doesn't matter now…they're dead. All that matters now is that we've been ordered to retrieve you...and kill them" Lucius nodded towards her parents.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hermione screamed. Lucius nodded at Bellatrix. "Avada Kedevra!" They said in unison and her parents fell down dead.

Hermione let out an ear piercing scream and started crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted heard the door to the room she was in open and she closed her eyes. She decided it would be better to pretend to be asleep and deal with who ever it was later.

Draco Malfoy walked into Hermione's room. He looked over at her sleeping figure and let out a sigh. So much had happened to her in the last few hours.  
"It must be a lot for her to take in such a short time" Draco said quietly "I'm sorry she had to find out".

He sat down beside, what he thought, Hermione's sleeping figure. Draco looked over Hermione's body, starting with her face. Her face was red and tear stained. His eyes then looked over her curly hair; even though it was knotted he noticed it wasn't as bushy as it was when they started at Hogwarts. As his eyes traveled down her body they widened. _Wow when did Granger become like…well like this? _Draco asked himself. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind. _ This is bloody Granger, the mudblood I've tortured our whole Hogwarts existence. _

"But then again" He thought aloud. "I guess she isn't a mudblood…well not anymore."

With that he stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Hermione then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat up and looked towards the door. Had she just heard right? Was Draco actually feeling sorry for her? _It must only be because I am pureblood_ she thought bitterly. She then stood up and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and frowned at her appearance. Looking around the bathroom she spotted a shower. Smiling she stripped down and got into the shower. She turned on the water and let out a sigh as she felt the warmth of the water. She grabbed some shampoo and washed her hair. Once she was done showering she stepped out.

After leaving Hermione's room, Draco walked into the main hall of the Manor.

"Draco." Lucius hissed when he saw his son.

Draco turned to face his father, "Yes, father?" He asked coolly.

"I need you to do something for me. Stay with _our guest_ until I send one of the house elves." Lucius hissed.

Draco opened his mouth to question but instead said "Yes father." He turned around and walked back to Hermione's room once there he turned the handle and walked in.

"Granger, you in here?" Draco called out.

Hermione looked up to the door when she heard Draco's voice. She looked around for something she could quickly pull on. Spotting a bathrobe she grabbed it and put it on. She tied it up then opened the door.

"Right here." Hermione said. Draco glanced towards her barely noticing that she was in his bathrobe.

"Sorry if this is your bathrobe. I just don't really have anything else to wear." Hermione said not exactly sure why she was apologizing.

"Don't worry Granger." Draco said. He handed Hermione a pile of clothes then walked away from the bathroom door. He sat down on the couch as he waited for her to get changed.

Hermione grabbed the clothes awkwardly from Draco and closed the bathroom door. She took off Draco's robe and put it back on the hook. She unfolded the clothes and sighed. She wished they were her old comfortable clothes but she knew she could never get them back. They burned along with her house. She looked and the mirror and saw tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them off and put the clothes on. Once she had them on she looked in the mirror and shook her head. The clothes were comfortable enough. A pair of jeans and baggy t-shirt, nothing that was too awful, but it just didn't seem right. Hermione sighed and quickly brushed her hair. She pulled it up into a ponytail and took one last glance at herself in the mirror. She opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. She quickly glanced over at Draco as she walked over to the bed. She flopped down letting out a sigh.

"What is there to do around here?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well at the moment nothing but talk." He replied quickly even though he would rather not. "You aren't exactly allowed to wander, and lucky me gets to make sure that you don't." He looked around the room wishing he didn't have to do this.

Hermione's face suddenly became harsh as she said "Sorry to be such a burden but I really didn't plan on being here. EVER!"

Draco's eyes grew wide at the now furious Gryffindor. He knew she had a temper. He had seen it often but never right after she had been so sad. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Hermione slumped to the floor against the door; she started crying her eyes out. It isn't like she asked for her parents to be murder and to be brought her against her will! What would she do now? What would the Death Eaters do to her? The questions started racing through her mind and she couldn't stop them. She curled up in a ball and continued to sob.

Draco remained seated on the bed unsure of what to do. He didn't exactly feel like comforting Granger and he was doing what his father asked of him by keeping her in the room. He flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Hermione finally stood up and pulled herself together. She washed her face and looked herself in the mirror.

"Pull it together." She said looking at herself. "I can't let Malfoy get to me. I just can't."

After standing there for a few more minutes Hermione heard a rap on the bedroom door. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Malfoy passed out on the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the door. She opened her mouth to say something but was shoved out of the way as Lucius walked into the room almost ignoring her presence. She turned to watch him storm over to his son and push him off the bed.

"WHA-" Draco had started to exclaim until he saw his father.

He immediately stood up and brushed himself off. He started muttering he was sorry. For what, Hermione didn't know but she stayed quiet hoping that they would forget her presence.

Lucius turned away from his son and started walking towards Hermione. He walked right past her and stopped just outside the door.

"Both of you! Follow me!" Lucius spat and started walking again.

Hermione and Draco quickly followed Lucius unsure of where they were headed. Hermione looked around to try to take in as much of the Manor as she could. She noticed that, just like the bedroom she was in, it was so grand and elegant. She kept looking around until suddenly she was being jerked back by Malfoy. She immediately blushed as she noticed that she had almost run into Lucius. Lucius had stopped in front of a grand door and muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear. The doors swung open to reveal a long table with people all sitting around them. Hermione noticed that the chair at the end was turned away from her. There were knots in her stomach as she thought she knew who it was.

Her face went pale as she heard, "Ah our new guest has arrived."

**Thank you so much for reading! I know it is short, but I wanted to get it edited really badly. If you guys could review and tell me whether or not to continue that would be appreciated.**


End file.
